Corey Phillips
Brandin McCrae is an American Professional wrestler, who wrestled for Vegas Championship Wrestling (VCW) under the ring name "Cold Hearted" Corey Phillips. Career history After losing his first match in the VCW to the Nightmare Creatures, Cold Hearted turned on his partner the Dancing Dragon. The brutal beat-down would lead to the two engaging into a vicious feud that would see Phillips always getting the upper hand. That was until an A-C Separation in his shoulder coast him almost two months of action. But Corey still made it known that the Dragon was still a thorn in his side. So the date was set, May 30, 2010. VCW FINAL CHAPTER saw the two going tooth and nail in a back and forth effort . Just as Dragon was about to finish the match The Cold Hearted One pulled out a major win after hitting his finisher mid-air, the Frost Bite, to the Dancing Dragon who risked it all by jumping from the top rope. The following FIX saw Corey v. "The Official" Devin Walker. The referee turned wrestler thought that he could come in and out smart Cold Hearted, but was quickly put to shame with Phillips slapping Walker square in the face. Walker attempted to steal a victory over Corey by putting his feet on the ropes, but the referee noticed them and stopped the count. As walker argued and pleaded with the referee that his feet were not on the rope Corey snuck in from behind and rolled up "The Official", taking a page out of his book and putting his feet on the ropes. Corey seemed to be on roll after coming off the shoulder injury. The question was would Corey be able to maintain his winning streak? That question was answered in his match against Kid Showtime. Towards the end of the match unknown to referee George Pecoraro ordered the timekeeper ring the bell. In all the confusion Corey reversed Kid Showtime's Powerslam and rolled him up and got the 1-2-3. After the 3 count the announcer claimed that Sr. Referee Ric Shaw had ruled this bout a no contest due to a 10-minute time limit. Frustrated, Corey came out two weeks later with a bit of frustration to get off his chest. Phillips claimed that Sr. Referee Ric Shaw was put up to say that the match was a no contest even though Corey had obviously won. Phillips then proceeded to give Shaw a wrist watch and tells him to keep track this time cause all he is going to need is 10 minutes to beat his opponent, and if the time was to expire then his opponent would automatically win the match. Eclipse came to the ring and the match was underway. Phillips clearly had the match won but got a bit arrogant and picked up Eclipse out of the pin. Phillips then went to the top and asked Shaw how much time was left in the match and as Corey went for the Double Axe Handle, Eclipse hit a devastating Super-Kick getting the win. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Ice Breaker (Shoulder Jaw Jacker) :*Frost Bite (Flat Liner) :*Cold Hearted Clutch (Modified Cobra Clutch into a Springboard DDT) :*Cold Plunge (Swagger Splash) *'Nicknames' :*"Cold Hearted" External links Category:Vegas Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:1989 births